


Апокалипсис сегодня

by RossomahaaR, Team Adult Comics 2020 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen)



Series: WTF Adult Comics 2020: спецквест — Бимбогами [2]
Category: Crossed (Comics)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Dark, Gen, Horror, Ultraviolence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossomahaaR/pseuds/RossomahaaR, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/Team%20Adult%20Comics%202020
Summary: Обычная поездка за покупками с подругой приняла неожиданный оборот.
Series: WTF Adult Comics 2020: спецквест — Бимбогами [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652287
Kudos: 3





	Апокалипсис сегодня

— Покайтеся! Ибо грядёт! За каждого подавшего замолвлю словечко, когда Господь придёт выбивать из вас дерьмо! От спасиба, дамочка. Иди и не греши.

— Смотри-ка, — Сэнди дёрнула Сэл за рукав, — Бимбогами опять на посту.  
— Я же говорила. Видать, перезимовал где-то, да и вернулся.

Старик, отирающийся возле парковки у торгового центра, получил прозвище не просто так — Сэнди, увлекающаяся японской мифологией, углядела в нём сходство с божеством нищеты: как и синтоистский ками, ходил старик вечно в одном дырявом тапке, а вместо кэндамы носил здоровенную погремушку, которой потрясал в такт словам. Если не обращать внимания на замызганные европейские тряпки, старикан очень даже походил на Бимбогами из книжки — такой же высокий, худой, как палка, длиннобородый, с хитрым прищуром. Сэл это сходство тоже казалось забавным.

Бимбогами появился в их районе прошлой весной и, как ни гоняла его полиция, упорно возвращался на облюбованное место. Целыми днями он хрипло орал, попрошайничая, а то и накидываясь с бранью на прохожих. Мог и оплевать прицельно. С наступлением холодов он куда-то исчез, а как только сошёл снег, объявился. Значит, придётся обходить опасный участок — чем-то Сэнди и Сэл Бимбогами не нравились. В последний раз он гнался за ними до самой машины.

— Покайтеся! Апокалипсис уже сёдня!

— Бедолага, — Сэнди вздохнула. — Наверняка не от хорошей жизни съехал.

Сэл лишь пожала плечами. Ей было всё равно.

***  
Сэнди примеряла свитшот с тираннозавром, когда взвыла сирена, и по громкой связи объявили эвакуацию.

— Что случилось?

Сэл без лишних разговоров подхватила подругу под локоть и потянула следом за остальными взволнованными покупателями. У центрального выхода началась давка. Все толкались, орали, верещали дети. Ничего толком было не понять, но, кажется, какой-то псих в продуктовом отделе набросился на кассиршу с ножом, вызвали полицию. В другом крыле, в бутике эротического белья, сцепились двое женщин, а потом напали на кинувшихся разнимать их охранников. В видеопрокате парень ни с того ни с сего покусал консультанта… Звучало так, будто в психушке сегодня день открытых дверей, и все пациенты двинули в «Виллидж». Откуда-то раздался пронзительный визг, отчётливо слышимый даже в многоголосом гомоне. Толпу охватила настоящая паника. Сэл и Сэнди протискивались к выходу. Им наступали на ноги, больно толкали, теснили в сторону, но и подруги не церемонились. Сверху вдруг хлынула вода — сработала система пожаротушения. Наконец, они вырвались наружу и побежали в сторону парковки — чёрт знает, что происходит, но лучше валить отсюда как можно дальше.

— Блядь! — Сэл стукнула кулаком по дверце своего красного «Дэо Матиз». — Я ключи потеряла!  
— Смотри! — Сэнди встряхнула её за плечи и развернула в сторону «Виллиджа». — Что они делают?!

Полицейские избивали дубинками выбегающих из торгового центра людей. Какая-то женщина прикрыла ребёнка от удара, её повалили на землю и начали топтать ногами. Ещё один коп погнался за мужиком в макдональдсовском фартуке, Сэл показалось, что у обоих по лицам размазано что-то красное.

— Хрен с ней, с машиной, бежим!

На перекрёстке обе остановились, чтоб отдышаться. «Виллидж» уже остался позади, но на улице творилось что-то странное — прохожие нервно озирались и всё прибавляли шаг, прямо по тротуару пронеслась машина, и подруги едва успели отскочить. Со стороны стадиона раздался взрыв, но из-за домов не было видно пламени.

— Да что происходит?! Теракт? Война? Апокалипсис, мать его?! — Сэл рванула на себя дверь кафе, куда обычно её водил Майк, может, хоть там спокойно. Немногочисленные посетители испуганно уставились на неё и Сэнди, но тут же отвернулись к экрану под потолком.

Сэнди обессиленно плюхнулась на ближайший стул — ноги отказывались её держать. Передавали экстренный выпуск новостей. По всему миру в одночасье вспыхнули массовые беспорядки. Самолёты падали, в Японии рванула одна из атомных электростанций, повсюду вспыхивали пожары, войска, направленные для усмирения, присоединялись к творящемуся беспределу. Решительно никто ничего не понимал. На экране то и дело мелькали люди с красными крестами через всё лицо. Сперва показалось, что это краска, но приглядевшись, Сэнди поняла, что это кровоточащие язвы — одинаковые у всех. Дрожащими руками она вытащила смартфон из кармана джинсов, чуть не выронила его на пол. «Абонент недоступен». Она позвонила матери, отцу, брату, Тэду — ответ один. Значок сети мигнул и исчез. А следом погас экран телевизора. Бледная Сэл испуганно посмотрела на неё. «А Бимбогами-то был прав, — мелькнула дурацкая мысль. — Апокалипсис действительно сегодня».

***  
Никто не знал, что делать. Все были слишком растеряны, напуганы, ни о какой организованности и речи не шло — одни рвались искать близких, другие боялись выйти наружу. Сэнди и Сэл решили разыскать родителей, пока ещё светло.

Их маленький спокойный городок как будто вымер. Крадучись, прячась от любого шороха то за припаркованными машинами, то за мусорными баками на задворках, они добрались до района, где жила Сэнди. Мозг напрочь отказывался осмысливать увиденное — там творилась настоящая бойня. Спрятавшись за перевёрнутой пожарной машиной, девушки оцепенело наблюдали.

Чистенькие одноэтажные домики, ухоженные газоны — привычный с детства пейзаж смахивал на ад. Некоторые дома полыхали, газоны вытоптаны, разбитые машины брошены как попало. Люди, рыча и визжа, катались по дороге, сцепившись, будто дикие звери. Дети с крестами на лицах перебрасывали друг другу чью-то голову. Тело было брошено неподалёку — из распоротой брюшины старуха (Сэнди с трудом узнала в ней миссис Уингс, соседку) вытягивала склизкие кишки и, хихикая, наматывала их на шею. Мужик, тоже отмеченный крестом, сунул руку прямо в костёр, разведённый посреди дворика — казалось, он не чувствует боли. Вытащив обгоревшую, покрывшуюся волдырями конечность, он жадно впился в неё зубами. Рядом на земле раскинулась женщина в разорванном платье, лицо её было запрокинуто, ноги широко раздвинуты. Вторая женщина стояла перед той на коленях и трахала её же отрезанной рукой. Обрубок, сочащийся кровью, глубоко входил в вывернувшееся влагалище, обе женщины визгливо хохотали. Из-за соседнего дома выскочил голый, окровавленный толстяк, следом за ним — рычащий дог. Он повалил толстяка и начал остервенело трепать его, но тут же их окружили четверо других мужчин с крестами-язвами. Они набросились на пса и, несмотря на укусы, буквально разорвали его. Оторванные лапы щетинились осколками костей, внутренности вывалились на асфальт. Всё это Сэнди и Сэл успели выхватить взглядом из хаоса за долю минуты.

Что-то шмякнулось у них за спинами. Подруги вздрогнули и обернулись. Прямо у них под ногами лежала оскаленная голова матери Сэнди, так же перечёркнутая язвой. Они завизжали. С другой стороны из-за машины вышел отец — тоже отмеченный. Одежда его была порвана и заляпана кровью, из расстёгнутой ширинки торчал стоящий член. В руке отец Сэнди держал топорик для разделки мяса. По-собачьи облизнувшись, он начал наступать на них.

— П-пап, это же я!.. — Сэнди затрясло, слёзы хлынули по щекам.  
— Пизда! Мясо! Ебать! — рявкнул отец и замахнулся топориком.

Сэл пнула ему под ноги отрезанную голову и, крепко схватив Сэнди за руку, помчалась прочь — обратно в вымерший центр города. Грязно ругаясь, спятивший отец гнался за ними, но понемногу начал отставать, и им всё же удалось оторваться. Подруги забились в узкое пространство между контейнерами для стекла и пластика позади какого-то дома и с трудом перевели дыхание.

— Господи… Господи… Господи, — как заведённая повторяла Сэнди.

Сэл молчала. Надежды, что её мать жива, было мало — сегодня у неё дежурство в госпитале. И если уж в тихом семейном районе творилось такое, страшно представить, что там.

***  
— Видела эти кресты на лицах? Это какая-то болезнь? Биологическое оружие? Почему, — Сэнди запнулась, вспомнив отца, — почему они взбесились?  
— Откуда мне знать? Смахивает на зомби-апокалипсис, только эти… крестоносцы, живые.

Если это действительно эпидемия, то как она распространилась настолько быстро? Или у неё был длительный инкубационный период? Может, изменения в поведении заражённых начались раньше, просто этого никто не замечал? От вопросов голова раскалывалась.

Прежде чем отправиться в госпиталь, подруги вооружились — в кафе, куда они вернулись, уже никого не было, мебель перевёрнута, с кухни исчезли все ножи, опустел пожарный щит, так что им пришлось довольствоваться обломанными ножками стола. Ножки оказались увесистые, хотя держать их было неудобно, но на первое время сгодятся. Впрочем, Сэл надеялась, что им не придётся пускать их в ход. После того, как найдёт мать, она планировала собрать медикаменты, прихватить нужные вещи и присоединиться к какой-нибудь организованной группе. Наверняка же кто-то из военных постарается взять гражданских под контроль. Сэнди, конечно, будет с ней — они вместе с подготовительного класса, не расстанутся и теперь.

Пока ничего хоть сколько-нибудь организованного им не попадалось — люди с безумным видом куда-то бежали, громили магазины, дрались за награбленное. «Не лучше крестоносцев», — поморщилась Сэл. Те им тоже встречались — заражённый коп с азартом гонялся на машине за таким же напарником. Наконец, ему удалось того сбить. Тут же коп сдал назад и ещё раз проехался по напарнику. И ещё раз. И оба смеялись. Подруги старались туда не смотреть — хватало и звуков. Кто бы мог подумать, что кости ломаются с таким треском. Девушкам повезло скрыться во дворах незамеченными.

Сердце Сэл упало — госпиталь тоже горел. На крыльце приёмного покоя врач трахал медсестру, перегнув её через перила. Сзади к врачу пристроился охранник. Чуть поодаль возвышалась пирамида в человеческий рост из младенцев. Те, что находились снизу, похоже были уже мертвы, а вот верхние ещё шевелились и пронзительно верещали. Застыв от ужаса, Сэнди и Сэл наблюдали, как беременная женщина схватила одного из младенцев и жадно вгрызлась ему в щёку. Мужик с перевязанной головой вытащил из середины другого, слабо дёрнувшегося и начал колотить его об асфальт. Мягкий, ещё не успевший затвердеть череп брызнул осколками, а мужик, опустившись на четвереньки, начал подъедать мозги с асфальта. Пациенты и медперсонал смешались — кто трахался, кто тут же присаживался посрать, кто дрался. Какой-то хлипкий с виду дедок сосредоточенно вбивал костыль в глотку поваленному на асфальт парню. Санитарка выдавливала глаза голой окровавленной женщине. В отмеченных крестообразными язвами лицах не осталось ничего человеческого.

— Надо валить, — севшим голосом сказала Сэл. — Пока они за нас не принялись.

Ей было страшно узнать мать среди крестоносцев. Хотелось верить, что она успела спастись и где-то в городе. Тошнота вдруг подкатила к горлу, и Сэл, мучительно согнувшись, выблевала завтрак прямо себе на ботинки.

***  
В разорённом магазине не нашлось ничего действительно полезного, кроме поломанного хлама да обрывков одежды. Ну, разве что рюкзак с оторванной лямкой. Его решили прихватить с собой.

— Заглянем в аптеку на Третьей улице. Может, что-нибудь осталось, — Сэнди обняла себя за плечи. В так и не оплаченном свитшоте к вечеру сделалось ощутимо холодно. Сэл в своей кофте с капюшоном тоже ёжилась.  
— Слушай, может, вернёмся в «Виллидж»? Поищем ключи от машины. На худой конец, взломаем и заведём так.  
— Как в кино? — грустно усмехнулась Сэнди. — Ну давай.  
— Было бы неплохо махнуть отсюда куда подальше.  
— Куда? Везде одно и то же.

Выход им преградила высокая фигура. Мужчина стоял против света, и не было видно, крестоносец он или нет. Сэл крепче сжала обломок ножки вспотевшими ладонями. По спине побежали мурашки.

— Покайтеся!

Бимбогами шагнул к ним, и подруги увидели знакомую красную язву, пузырящуюся волдырями.

— Покайтеся! Пиздёнки!  
— Со словарным запасом у них туго, — нервно хохотнула Сэнди, пятясь.  
— Бля-яди, — нараспев протянул Бимбогами, надвигаясь на них. — Покайтеся! Выебу!  
— Губу закатай! — Сэл швырнула ему в лицо рюкзак.

Бимбогами отпрянул, нога в рваном тапке поехала по полу, и он, нелепо взмахнув руками, упал навзничь. Тут же на него бросилась Сэнди. Не давая старику подняться, она стала колотить его ножкой по голове.

— За маму! За папу! За брата!

Сэл в первый момент растерялась. Она не ожидала от всегда спокойной, никогда в жизни не дравшейся подруги, такого. Бимбогами, как раздавленный жук, шевелил ногами, скрёб обломанными ногтями пол, силясь встать. Из горла у него вырывался утробный хрип. Сэнди ударила ещё раз. Ножка с громким треском переломилась. Бимбогами тонко захихикал, поднял к ней залитое кровью лицо и плюнул.

— Ах ты ж!.. — Сэнди отпрянула, брезгливо стирая слюну с лица.

В этот момент Сэл стряхнула оцепенение и бросилась на старика. Узким концом ножки она метила в глазницу. Бимбогами увернулся. Ему всё-таки удалось подняться, но Сэл налетела на него и сбила с ног. Прямо перед глазами мелькнули жёлтые сточенные зубы. Каким-то чудом ей удалось ткнуть Бимбогами острым обломком ножки в шею. Сэл поднажала. На грязной коже выступила кровь. Сэл сцапала Бимбогами за грязную липкую бороду и потянула, насаживая на острые щепы глубже. Сэнди пришла на помощь. Она нашла среди раскиданных обломков какую-то доску — кажется, это была сорванная полка, — и снова принялась колотить Бимбогами по голове. Он вдруг как-то странно всхрапнул и затих, на губах выступила пена. Сэл вскочила на ноги, а Сэнди всё била и била его. Треснул череп, а она продолжала колотить, превращая лицо в кровавое месиво. Сэл ей не мешала — пусть выпустит пар. Самой бы дух перевести. Наконец, Сэнди отшвырнула доску и упала на колени, мелко дрожа.

— Ты как? — Сэл подошла к ней сзади и коснулась растрёпанных волос.  
— Заебись! — Сэнди обернулась. Ото лба до подбородка лицо её пересекал влажно поблескивающий крест.  
— Твою мать! — Сэл отскочила. Когда Сэнди успела заразиться?! Как?! Точно — Бимбогами в неё плюнул. Неужели крестоносцы настолько заразны?

Сэнди встала на четвереньки и прыгнула на Сэл. Та взвизгнула, почувствовав, как челюсти подруги смыкаются на щиколотке. Чёрт, она не могла прокусить плотную ткань джинсов, но прокусила! И сжимала зубы сильнее и сильнее. Сэл заорала и пнула её в лицо второй ногой. Хрустнул нос. Сэнди отпрянула и захихикала. На хлещущую кровь она даже не обратила внимания. Сэл попыталась вскочить, но пульсирующая болью нога подвела. Сэл повалилась на задницу. Почему-то жгло лоб и щёки, кожа как будто лопалась.

Мир вдруг окрасился красным. Восхитительным, сочным красным. Она почувствовала энергию, бурлящую, буквально распирающую. Это было как голод и сексуальное возбуждение разом, только в разы острее. Хотелось вспороть себе живот, чтоб выпустить часть. Сэл оскалилась:

— Охуительно!


End file.
